Shinobi in the World of Magic
by Ninja2k
Summary: when 7 ninjas are to guard over hogwarts during the triwizard. what happens when a few of them get entered. another hp and naruto cross over, warning; OC. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my cross over of Naruto and Harry Potter. I know that there are a lot of them but this is mine. By the way, I don't own any of these thing in this story but I do have my own OC. Her Name is Tai-li. (I'm not good with names) hope you like her. She's part Huyga and my own little clan I made up. The Omega. Last name Toyoshima. And she is not related to Neji in any way. Her huyga blood goes way back so she is a huyga but not related to any of them.**_

_**I forgot a lot of the professor's names and I can't really spell them. **_

_**By the way, did I say that this story takes place before the time skip. They all were around 12 or 14, and team gai are around 13 or 15. **_

_**Try warping your mind around my idea. Most HP and Naruto cross over are the same. The ninja are guards or they go under cover. But what happened if they were students and guards? How would the students of Hogwarts act to that?**_

_**By the way it's been a while since I've read the fourth book of Harry potter. So everything thing might not be right. Most of this story might be from the movie. So I will be mixing the book and movie together. There are some parts that I liked in the movie and some from the book. Like when the schools came in, I like the movie part better. So keep an eye out for that. **_

_**BTW There are not many lines from the book, because I don't feel like typing them. So what? I'm lazy, sue me. After this I'm going to try beyblade and harry potter with bakugan. **_

_**Sorry about my note being to long, but I needed to explain things to you. But I'm going to stop rambling now. (^_^)/ **_

"Talking" English

"_Talking" _Japanese

Shinobi in the world of magic

The world of ninja's and magic have never met before. But that has all changed. Sometime in the summer a dark wizard army in the name of Voldemort enter the world of the shinobi. They called themselves the death eaters and they worked under the voldemort guy. They have tricked many rouge ninja into joining their own forces. Many of them from the mist. But they have gathered at least a few from ever nation of ninja. When they got the numbers that they needed they brought them back into his world. It became to gain attention of the leaf village. They have learned about this world and how it worked. They like the idea of people being use and thought of only about tools. They like the ideas that come up. They have gotten all of this from messing up a spell and ended up in a world that they did not know about. they hanged around a bit and learned a little more. But also to one other person in the world of magic.

An Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, has seen through this and traveled into their world for help. He was getting ready for the first time that tri Wizarding Tournament was going to be held at his school. He wanted everything to go smoothly. He needed all the help he could get. He had learned of this world of ninja's that he'd never heard about but he keep an eye on Voldemort. He study about this place of ninjas and wanted to get their help. He had found an old book in the library. It was from a wizard that had food a way to get to another world of warriors he called it. He even put a quote; "I then found myself with warriors called ninja. I traveled across the land and learned a lot about their way of life. I put everything down in this book. But to any who wish to visited this world you must first get yourself a language spell or anything that you can do, they speak a different language then ours. It is close to the Japanese in our world." He even left the spells and a map in the old book; there were even maps of all the lands and villages. He even found in the back of the book that they take jobs of body guards and going undercover. It lists the ranks of the missions and how much it would cost for just one. He looked in to it more and found that the ninjas and Japan are connected. They are very close with the magical world but not that close.

He set off working on the spell but it took a longer then he thought he had set aside a month to get ready. Only a few people he trusted had known what he was up to. His plan was to get some of the younger ninja so they could join in as new students.but he would not say anything about them from being from another world but simply would put that they are visiting and going to school there. But he is not sure about having them in the uniform.

He entered a room where a young blonde woman was sitting. She was wearing a green jacket with a gray under shirt. Next to her stood a young woman with black hair and a full black outfit. She had a pig in her arms. "What do you want?" asked the blond.

"I would like to hire some of your ninja to protect our school during a Tournament," said the old man.

"What rank would this be?" asked the black hair woman.

"I would say it's a B or A ranked," said the old man that stood before the hokage.

"Well would you like to explain this mission to me?" asked the hokage.

"Sure," said the old man.

----------Naruto-------

A ninja in orange with a dark blue head band over his head sat in a small little shop. Naruto was eating ramen, at Ichiraku's, when Lee and Gai came in for a break. "Hi Naruto! Having a little lunch?" asked Lee.

"A little break?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! After this back to training," said Gai.

The two sat down and ordered two large bowls of ramen, who new that those two could eat as much as naruto. Just then some one appeared behind them. A boy in a really light and pale brown jacket with long dark brown hair and pale eyes. Both his right arm and leg are wrapped in bandages. A girl with brown hair tied into two buns on the side of her head with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a light pink shirt and dark cargo blue pants.

"Hey, Gai sensei, guys. The hokage wants to see us," muttered

"What Why?" asked Lee.

"We're being sent on a mission," said Tenten.

The others finished their bowls as fast as they could and left. The group of for looked for Tai-li and Ino. They found Tai-li having some Tea with Ino. The told them about a mission. "What's the mission?" asked Ino.

"We don't know the Hokage didn't tell us," said Tenten as she Looked at Neji.

The group walked up the steps that lead into the Hokage's room. The hall way was dark and empty. The heard a few voices from the end of the hall, coming out of the door that lead into the office of the hokage. They knocked on the door, "Come in," said a voice from the inside.

The Shinobi walked into the bright room lighted by the sun light coming in from the windows. In the middle of the room stood an old man with white hair and a really long white bread. He wore light blue robes that touched the floor that trailed behind him. The ninja stared at the strange man and he stared back. Then they noticed that Kida was in the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"The hokage sent for me," Said Kiba.

"This is professor Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Tsunade. "He wants you five to protect his school and other visiting schools and there students as they compete in a Tournament. This will be a year long mission. But the thing is that you will be going as members of the ANBU. You will all be in full ANBU uniform the whole time. I know that Tai-li, you are already in the ANBU, so will not need to do what the others have to go through, with me."

"Wait, do we have to get real tattoos?" asked Ino and Tenten.

"No, you will get fake tattoos that will last for over a year. But we have to get you onto uniforms and mask. You will be training with them for three days. Professor, will you be staying here in the village or heading back?" asked Tsunade,

"I will head back and come in two days. Will we meet here?" asked the old man.

"Yes, Gai, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Naruto. You guys will follow Shizune to the headquarters. Tai-li I want you to go pack all you need to go on the mission, your uniform, normal clothes and what ever else," said Tsunade. With that Tai-li disappeared from the Room.

"You, guys. Don't just stand there! Head over there right now! You need all the training you can get. Now go!" yelled Tsunade. The others left with Shizune. The hokage fell back in her chair with a sigh. "I need to get a cup of tea."

"Allow me," said Dumbledore. He pulled out a stick and said something under his breath and a cup of green tea appeared in front the blonde hokage.

"Magic. I forgot to tell them that," said Tsunade. She took a slip of the tea. Just the Tai-li came back with a black backpack and dressed in the uniform of the AUBU, her mask hung from her belt.

"Okay, but before you go, this mission is going to be around Magic. I will tell the others after their three days are up," said Tsunade. "I remember what you said about mailing. I will send in reports and what not."

With that, the man pulled out a bottle of ink. "Hold on to this bottle please," he said.

------Hogwarts--------

She touched the bottle with out thinking twice about it. Then she felt as if the world was spinning around her and would not stop. Then she felt that she hit a stone floor. She looked around her and found that she was in a big room. The walls and floor were made of stone and the ceiling was covered with clouds. The room had four long tables and benches lined up vertically and side by side. At the front was another long table but his one was place horizontal. There was on huge chair in the middle of the table. There were a few people sitting at the table talking.

Dumbledore walked toward the table with Tai-li following behind him. The people at the table stopped talking and stared at the two. They say something to Dumbledore in some language that she has never heard of before.

"This is what you Found?" asked a man with black hair and eyes.

"Why she is just a child," said a woman in emerald green robes. "What is your name?"

"_Dumbledore-san, what are they asking? What language are they speaking?" _she asked the man.

He turns to the people and says something to them. He then faces the black and blonde girl. _"Sorry, but I forgot you don't speak our language. I want you to drink this,"_ he held up a cup filled with a pink like liquid_. _She takes a drink of the pink liquid and hands the cup back to the old man. He nods at the people sitting at the table.

"What is your name?" asked the woman again says.

Tai-li opened her mouth to answer, "My name is Toyoshima, Tai-li. Tai-li Toyoshima." She was shocked at what came out of her mouth.

"Tai-li? Is that your real name?" asked the blacked haired man.

"Well, it's more of the nick name. My real name is Tsubaki," she said coldly.

"Her friends are back at the village getting ready. Since she already is part of the ANBU she got to go here first. Then in three days I will get the others. I will send them a letter explaining everything. It's really easy to send them letters, just send them with owls, flacons or hawks with letters, I think that where they live there is a portal through some cave in Japan," said Dumbledore. "There culture and language are very similar to the Japanese."

A woman was glaring at Tai-li. "You, I can tell that you have a cold attitude and not much meaning in life. You have had a hard life. You don't care about your own life any more, you think that it's just a waste," said mad eyed woman with really strong perfume. "You have no look into the future. All you do now is what you are told to do. That you are a tool. Your future is filled with terror and blood."

"Professor Trelawney! I'm sorry for what she said," snapped the woman in the green robes.

"It's ok. What she said is true. Us shinobi are taught to hide our emotions and take away lives," said Tai-li coldly, "Since I 3 I lost interest in life and a lot of other things. I took away lives and saw lives being taken away. I don't care if I was to die right now, but I won't go down with out a fight through."

"But you are just a child," said the woman again.

"But where I come from I'm not seen as a child," Tai-li says.

With that she met all of the other teachers. The man with black hair was snape. The woman was McGonagall. She met a huge man by the name of Hagrid and a short man that was an Elf and his name is Flitwick. She met a few other teachers that she didn't remember the names to.

She got bored so easily, she put the mask on the side of her head and started to twirl a kunai on her finger. The teachers took a step back after that afraid that the knife would slip off of the strange girl's finger and hit one of them. Her right arm lay across her chest and she lean against a wall. **(did I say that she was left handed?)** The teacher's were staring at her pale eyes, all wondering the same thing.

"I'm not blind," she says out of the blue.

"How'd you know-," said McGonagall. But she cut her off.

"Every one wonders the same thing. It's okay McGonagall-san. Everyone asks that sooner or later. They also wonder why I have streaks of blond in my hair. That is because in my clan, our hair is our symbol. Every member is born with one streak of color. But in me and my sibling's case we have more then on streak and my sister has more then one color. My brother has a rare color. This is the Omega clan. While my eyes come from the Huyga clan. We get it from our mother's side," says Tai-li as she pushes her self off the walk. She pulls her mask across her face and poofs out of the room.

--------headquarters-------

The group had gotten their uniforms and gone to met a few agents. Those agents will teach them what it means to be an ANBU. How they should act and what they will do. "Ahh. This is going to be hard!" whined Naruto.

"Well, of course it is," said Ino. "What'd you think?"

"A walk in the park?" asked Tenten.

"This is the ANBU," said Kiba.

"Naruto, this will be great training," said Lee.

"Training for what?" Naruto asked.

"For everything. Image, us learning how to be ANBU. The ANBU are the best, and we learn what they learn," said Lee.

"But I bet they won't be teaching us everything. We're just going on a mission where we should act like ANBU. They will teach us the basics and other things that we need," said Neji.

"Well, it's still be fun," said Lee.

"What ever, sounds like work," said Naruto. **(I'm skipping parts because I don't feel like writing them. So it's been three days and Dumbledore is back in the village with Tai-li) **

"Well, how was Hogwarts?" asked Tsunade.

"Boring," said Tai-li.

Just then the others walked in full uniform. Tai-li was shocked at how they looked so much like real agents. Until Naruto took off his mask and started to talk. "Wow, that training sure was hard. But it was fun. We sure look like real agents," said Naruto. "I can't wait to go on this mission."

"Well, now that's over. You guys will be guarding the school and students. But one student in particular a Harry Potter. His parents have been killed when he was just a baby by some one named Voldemort. Dumbledore-san here is afraid that he will be targeted. But you must not let anyone know that, don't give him any special treatment that other students will see and think about. Gai turns out you will not go on this mission," said Tsunade.

"What! Why?!" asked Gai.

"Because you are needed on a different mission but you will join then later in the year. For now Tai-li, you are the leader and Neji, you are second in command. Got it?" she asked. She looked around and found that everyone nodded. "Now are you all packed?"

The kids held up their packs and nodded. Tai-li sighed and gave Naruto a cup filled with pink liquid. "What's this?" asked Naruto.

"It's something to help us with the language that they speak. I guess Tsunade forgot to tell you that this mission is about Magic," said Tai-li.

"I forgot again," said Tsunade. "Well it's true."

"Sounds like fun," said Kiba.

Naruto passed the cup to Tenten who took a slip of it and she handed it over to Ino and then Ino to Lee. Lee to Kiba and to Neji. Naruto was the only one who hadn't drink it yet. And he wasn't about to. "Come on just drink it," said Ino.

"No," said Naruto.

"Come on you cry baby," said Kiba.

Then he felt the liquid going down his throat. He found the cup up against his lips. He pushed the person who was holding the cup up to his lips. Neji feel back wards and looked angrily at the blond. "What was that for?" he asked getting back up again.

"Who said that you could do that?" asked Naruto.

"Enough of that! Now I want you to get going now," said Tsunade.

The old man pulled out a bottle of ink and said, "Please hold on to this."

The others stared at the bottle while Tai-li touched it. "Well, come on," she said as she pulled her mask over her face.

The others touched the bottle and pulled their mask over their faces. They then found themselves in a big stone room with long tables lined up vertically side by side and in the front of the room were a long table lined up horizontally. At the table there were a few adults sitting and waiting for them to return.

The group that had just appeared in front of them was mainly made of kids. They were wearing all black and had swords on their backs. They had tattoos on there arms. The three girls had their tattoos on the right arm, while the boys had them on the left arm. They had slide their masks to the side to their heads.

They could feel the glares coming from the adults. They walked up to the tale, a woman with light brown hair and green robes asked, "What are your names?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," said a blond blue eyed boy.

"Rock Lee. Call me Lee," said a boy with a black bowl cut and bushy eyebrows.

"Yamanaka Ino. Ino Yamanaka," said a girl with long pale blond hair with sea green eyes.

"Huyga Neji. Neji Huyga," said a boy with long dark brown hair and the same pale eyes as Tai-li.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka," said a Boy with Brown hair and fangs. He had a little dog following him. "This is Akamaru," the dog barked.

"Tenten," said a girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair tied into buns.

The teachers introduced themselves and the kids looked rather bored. But they go a kick out of seeing a really huge man named Hagrid. He kind of made a big deal about them and their ages. "Why they're the same ages as Harry and the fourth years," he said.

The Shinobi got annoyed at that. The all glared at the man. "Well, they all have a strong glare. You two," he pointed to Tai-li and Neji, "You have the ice cold eyes of a shark. But I still think that you are all too young."

"Don't worry, we'll do our best," said Ino getting a little mad.

"Why you all are so cute," Hagrid looked at them with his big eyes. They all took a step back.

"Now, why don't I take you to going shopping for your school supplies," said Dumbledore.

"What supplies?" asked Naruto.

"You will be posing as students and guards," said Dumbledore.

"WHAT?! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL?!" said Naruto.

"Will we be doing Magic too?" asked Ino.

"But you said that we will be guarding Harry and he's in his fourth's year," said Tenten.

"How will we be able to do anything?" asked Tai-li.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you all you need to know," said Dumbledore. "But first to Diagon Alley."

"How do we get there?" asked Kiba.

"Leave that to me," he said.

------in the hall way-----

Dumbledore held up a brush. "This is the portkey. It will take us to the leaky cauldron and then from there we'll get your wands and books. Do you have cloaks or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have black ones," said Kiba.

"Good. I won't require you to wear the uniforms but you can wear cloaks, and I'll get you all a uniforms, just because you never know," he said.

He held up the brush and everyone put a finger on it. They landed with a loud thump. The Shinobi found themselves in a dark room filled with people staring at them. The ninja looked around and found that the people were wizards and witches. The others around them started to talk to Dumbledore. "Who are they?" asked a man.

"These are transfer students that will be attending Hogwarts. They'll also be the guards for this year too," answered Dumbledore.

He led the ninjas to the back where they stood in front of a brick wall. Dumbledore pulls out his wand and starts tapping the stones in some order. Then the bricks started to move around until they made a arch way. Through the arch way they saw a whole line of shops all the way down as far as you can see. There were people rushing all around getting ready for the new school year. The Shinobi stood in awe at the sight before them.

Dumbledore led the ninja around to by what they needed. So far they got their books and now it was wands. They walked in to Ollivander's for their wands. "Ahh, if it isn't Dumbledore. Who are these kids? first year? No to old," said Ollivander.

"No these are transfer students from Japan here for the tournament," said Dumbledore. "They all need new wands. So will you please?"

"Of course. Who's first?" asked Ollivander.

"Me! I'll go!" said Naruto hopping up to the counter.

"Which hand do you use?" he asked.

Naruto held up his right hand. Then Ollivander went in to the back and came back with a arm full of wands. "Eleven inches dragon scale," he held up a brown wand and handed to naruto. Naruto looked at it not knowing what to do. "Well, give it a wave."

Naruto waved the wand and it blew a vase with flowers, into little pieces. Naruto put the wand back on the counter. "Well a different one. 10 inches phoenix feather," he held up a black wand.

Naruto took the wand and didn't really want to try but he waved it and a few boxes flew off the shelves. "No, not that one. This one is a unicorn horn 12 inches. It came from a very happy one," Ollivander said.

Naruto took the wand and waved it. A small spark came out of it in shape of a unicorn. "Well looks like it's this one! Now who's next?" he asked.

Ino stepped up. "Why what a beautiful young woman, are you right handed as well?" he asked Ino.

"Yep," she held up her arm.

"This is a phoenix feather core," he held up a gold 12 inch wand. Ino took it and waved it and out came a bolt of lighting. It hit the ceiling and turned it black.

"Next one is a unicorn 11 inches," he held up a duller gold wand and handed it over.

She waved it a little and a dull white light came out in the shape of a bird. "Well, that's that. Who's next?" he asked.

"Woof!" said Akamaru.

"Guess I' m up," Kiba stepped up. he held up hid right arm.

"This is a dragon scale, it's oak wood. The others were from a Japanese maple tree," he held up a dark brown wand.

Kiba took it and waved it. There was a fresh hint of crisp mountain air that filled the room. "Well, on the first try too. Next. Anyone?"

"I' guess I'll go," said Tai-li as she stepped up.

"You right handed too?" Ollivander asked.

"Nope. I'm left handed," she held up her fingerless gloved left hand.

"Well it's been a while since I've met some one who's a lefty. This one is a unicorn horn and made of red wood," he held up a black wand around 12 inches.

She waved it and then shot out a ball of fire. "Not that one. Now a dragon scale 11 inches made from kata wood," he held up a black wand.

She took it and waved the wand. The fresh scent of after it rains fills the air along with a soft glow of blue light. "Well! That is the right wand for you. Next?"

"Me! Me!" yelled Lee.

"Right handed?" he asked .

Lee nodded and held up his arm. "This is a phoenix feather 12 inches," he held up a white wand. Lee waved it and roes petals rained down for a second. "Wonderful. First try too! Next?"

"How bout me?" Tenten stepped up.

"Ahh. Another pretty girl. Right handed?" he asked.

She nodded. "Well, this is a hair from a mane of a unicorn," he held up a tan wand around 11 inches. Tenten waved the wand. The sound of birds filled the room with a soft light.

"Well, wonderful three people got it on first trys, so any one who's last?" he looked over at Neji and he stepped up. "Right handed?"

He held up his hand. "This is a unicorn horn 11 inches," he held up a gray wand. Neji took it and waved it, out came a few boxes.

Neji was getting pissed off. He's gone through about 5 wands already. So far he's knocked out half the boxes from the shelves and cracked a few windows. Not to say he shot everyone right out of the store and into the streets. They were getting pissed as well. Only Dumbledore and Ollivander seemed fine to wait. On his 6th wand a fire ball came out and on the 7th out went Tai-li and Ino. They shot right through the window and landed out side near a pet shop. The others ran out to see if they were okay. Blood was running down their arms. "Are you Ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," they both uttered.

"I'm so sorry," said Neji. He helped both of them up and banded them up.

After bandages were on, they walked back into the messy shop. The 8th wand, out came a wind blast that shot him backwards and he slams in to a wall. "Are you ok?" asked Tenten,

"Yeah," he pushed him self up.

"Well this is your bad day. This is a dragon scale from a dragon that had some anger issues. 12 inches and pine wood," he handed the wand over and every one stepped back. He couldn't blame them for that. He waved it again and this time out came the sound of wolves howling and the hint of pine in the air.

"Finally. This is your wand, that sure took a while," he said.

They left the shop and walked over to the pet shop. "Do you want any pets?" asked Dumbledore.

The ninjas walk in to the shop. Neji and Tai-li walked over to the birds. Lee looked at a box with squirrels. Ino and Tenten were looking at the kittens. Out side Neji was playing with a hawk while Tai-li was looking at a flacon. They grab the cages and paid for the birds. Kiba walks out of the shop with a bag of treats for Akamaru. "Cool, birds. Named them yet?" he asked.

"No later," they said at the same time.

In side Lee brought a squirrel that was a cool grey and white. "Your name is Miyu. I'll teach you how to swim," he smiled showing his white teeth. The look in the eyes of the squirrel showed fear.

Ino brought a little kitten. It had ginger colored fur and green and blue eyes. 'Kiba's going to be pissed off,' she thought. She looked over at Tenten who was looking at the mousse. 'I'll call you Kuri,' thought Ino. Tenten picked a little grey mouse with highlights of fire red and orange in its fur, the eyes a bright sky blue. "Cute mouse," said Ino as she walked up behind Tenten. "What are going to name it?"

"Maybe Kana," said Tenten as she paid for the mouse. She let the mouse sit on her shoulder while Ino's cat was bring held by Ino.

They walked out of the shop and found that Tai-li and Neji let their birds perch on their arms. A piece of leather was tied to their arms to protect them from the sharp claws. "Did you name them yet?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, Daniel," said Tai-li. Her flacon was a light brown and white.

"Misaki," said Neji. His hawk was a dull red and white.

Out came Naruto with a little red fox following behind him. The fox jumped into his arms and licked his face. "Hey guys, this is Leiko. Isn't she cute?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't know you can get a fox as a pet," said Lee.

"What I want to know is, why is there a wolf cub behind Tai-li," said Naruto.

The Shinobi and wizard turned around. He was right. A grey wolf was sitting there. It's fur had a many shades of grey, it was one very beautiful wolf.

"Awww. He's so cute. Is he from the pet store?" asked Tai-li as she scooped up the cub. The cub stated to lick her face.

"No, I believe not. The store was not selling wolves," said Dumbledore.

"So, can we keep it?" asked Tai-li.

"Yeah, it's so cute," said Ino petting the cub.

"I don't see the harm in it. But now come to think of it, I think that that little wolf came from the forest. Sometimes animals would wonder in here some how," said Dumbledore.

"Cool, I love wolves," said Kiba. He put Akamaru down as Tai-li put the wolf down. The two looked at each other and started to play. "So what are you going to name it?"

"Umm, what about Shin?" she asked.

"I like Fang," said Kiba.

"Sure, I like it," said Tai-li.

The group headed up to the leaky cauldron. The sat at a table and Dumbledore pulled out a picture. To the surprise of the Shinobi, the picture was moving. "This is Harry Potter," said Dumbledore as he pointed at a boy with black hair and round glasses. "His friends are Hermione," he pointed to a girl with bushy red hair, down to her waist, "And Ron," he pointed to a boy with shaggy red hair.

"What I want you to do is that to become their friends as close as possible. But I don't want to sort you all in to Gryffindor, because it would look bad. So you will be sorted for real. I'm sure that some of you will be sorted in to the same house at them," said Dumbledore. "There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The houses are like dorms and that will be who you live with for the year."

"So how will we be sorted?" asked Ino.

"You will find out on the first of September," said Dumbledore.

The ninja looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. They were wondering what he had in mind for the sorting. "By the way. I want you to go to the train station and head to Hogwarts there. I want you to sit with Harry and his friends. I've picked up muggle clothes for you. You will dress like a muggle then come to school with the robes. Then after we have sorted you into your house we will announce that you are the guards," said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Naruto. "Why go through all that trouble?"

"Because it would be strange if the kids don't see you all on the train,"" said Dumbledore.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Tenten.

Yes! That is a most great idea!" yelled Lee.

Now, until the first of September, I will teach you all the spells and magic you need," said the old wizard. "I want you all to meet me here in the morning with your wands and books. I also will teach you how to make potions. So come with cauldron. But before you head to school. There is the world Quidditch cup. Harry and friends are attending the game. I want you all to go too. I will give you pictures to the family that he's going with. They are easy to spot. They all have bright red hair."

Dumbledore side a picture of a family of red heads. There was the oldest Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Twins; Fred and George. There was Ron. And a little Girl named Ginny. He gave them a file on each of the kids. Naruto was happy know that George and Fred were pranksters like him. He wanted to trade ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the chapter being so short but it takes a while to work out. This story's already been up for three days but a lot of people had put it on their fav's list. This story is why better then my first one. But I'm not giving up with that one but hoping people will read that one. Well thanks to all who put my sorry on their fav list;

jennifera111

SoulNinjas

Jerri-Kai mystriesitachiluvet

Dawnofwar

Imabookworm

-------quidditch cup--------

"This sport sure is popular," said Tai-li.

They were only 7 in the thousands of people who had showed up over the minutes alone. People were running into them and crashing in to them. Neji and Kiba were not too happy about that. About a dozen people had bumped in to each one of them.

When a boy around their age bumped in to Neji. Neji glared at the boy and said a few nasty worlds. Then a friend of that kid bumped in to Kiba things got ugly. A fight was about to break out. Lee and Tenten dragged the two away before that could happen.

"I hate being closed in a coward," hissed Neji thourght gritted teeth.

"Deal with it," said Tai-li. "Does anyone see the group?"

"No. I wish that you guys can just use your byakugan," Naruto.

"But they can't. It'll be too noticeable," said Ino.

"Let's go find our tent," said Lee. He was already hopping away to the coward of tents.

The ninja followed behind the bowl cut boy. Until he stopped in front of a small tent about 5ft tall. "It's so small," said Tenten. Lee ran in to the tent.

"How will we all fit" asked Kiba.

"Guys you have to come in here! It's huge!" yelled Lee. The other looked at each other in confusion.

Naruto ran in to the tent and pulled the others with him. "Wow," he said. "I love magic!"

The tent was big. There were two rooms one for the girls and boys. There was a fully stocked kitchen. There was even a living room with a couch and everything. Lee and Naruto ran into the boy's room to claim their beds. "Magic is strange but useful," said Neji. He walked in to the room and threw his backpack on a bed.

"What I hate is these clothes," hissed Kiba.

The shinobi had change from their normal clothes in to muggle clothes. Kiba was wearing a blue t shirt with a denim jacket. He was wearing blue skinny jeans. His dog as sitting on top of his head.

The girls were wearing pretty much the same thing. They had jeans and jean jackets. Tai-li had black jeans, Tenten had blue jeans, and Ino was wearing grey. The only difference was their shoes and shirts. Ino had a purple tank top and uggs. Tenten had a pick shirt and black boots. Tai-li had a back shirt and black high tops.

Naruto had a half orange and black t shirt. Baggy cargo pants and white tennis shoes. Neji had a pale blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up. He had black baggy jeans and black high tops. Lee had a green polo with the words work on the front. He had black shorts and blue converses.

"Come on, lets get to our seats," said Ino.

The group was meet with the rushing coward. It was 20 min until the game started. The group of ninja were bumped around in the coward. With Ino and Tenten and the lead they were almost to their seats. When two hands got a hold of Tai-li and Neji's shoulders. The two turned around and met a tall man with long white blond hair. The two stared up at the man with the others watching. The man was looking at the two. Behind him was a boy with the same colored hair around their age and a small woman.

He looked at the two, straight at their eyes. The man had a cane in one hand and with the other he pulled his finger up to eye level. He moved his finger across their eyes. They moved their eyes along with his finger. Their pale blue eyes following the finger and then looked up at the man.

"Strange, but interesting," he said and walked away. The boy looked back at them for all time. Then he turned his head to keep up with his father.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Neji. "What gives you the right?!"

"You sure are a strange boy. What a strange group of kids," he said and walked off.

Neji was shaking with anger while Tai-li was frozen. He grabbed Tai-li and rushed to the front of the group. "What was that about?" asked Naruto.

He was cut off by an angry Tai-li and Neji. "WE SEE THEM! HURRY UP!!" they growled.

They saw what the two were talking about. There was the family of red head and the Harry. They follow the group to the very to with all the others. They took a seat next to the group.

They were having fun just by looking around. That was until a new family joined them. It was the man that had held Neji and Tai-li back. The two stared at the family and they stared back. The twins they were sitting next to were watching. The coward started to cheer, the game had started. In the middle of the game most of the ninja got in to it. But Neji and Tai-li were sitting in their seats with arms crossed. Still a bit mad.

"Hey what's with your friends?" asked a Twin.

"Nothing," said Naruto. "They're just like that."

"Well are they blind?" asked the other twin.

"No. but don't say that to loudly," said Kiba.

"Why-"

"Not?" the twins finished each other's sentences.

"That had a run in with that man over there who tested it. He stopped them and moved his finger across their faces," said Lee.

"You mean Lucius Malfoy," said one of the twins. He pointed to the man with long white blond hair sitting with his family.

"He's a nasty one all right," said the other twin. "Their whole family is all the same. I'd stay away if I were you."

"Name's George by the way," said one.

"I'm Fred," said the other.

"Naruto,"

"Ino,"

"Tenten,"

"Lee,"

"Kiba and Akamaru,"

"Neji,"

"Tai-li,"

"Nice to meet you. So what school do you go too?" asked Fred.

"We're going to go to Hogwarts," said Ino.

"Are you first years?" asked George. "You all are a tad to old."

"No, we're exchange students," said Lee.

"We're going to fourth year," said Ino.

"Well, hope you like it here in England.

The game was over and Ireland had won by only ten points. The group of ninja were heading off to their tent. When they got in the girls headed over to their room while the boys sat on the couches. "So what do you think about quidditch?" asked Naruto.

"Looks very youthful! I would like to try my hand at it," said Lee.

"I think it is interesting," said Neji.

"Well, it looks like fun. I would love to give it a try," said Kiba. "What about you Naruto?"

"I think it looks easy. But why do they have to fly around on brooms?" asked Naruto.

"How should we know?" said Kiba with the What- do-I-look-like-I-know-look.

"Any one what coffee?" asked Lee as he go up.

Sure," said the whole group of boys.

"You girls what coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Tai-li.

"Sounds great," said Tenten.

"Okay," said Ino.

The girls walked out and sat on the couches with the boys. Lee later came out with 7 cups of black coffee and sugar cubes and milk. No one really drank black coffee. Every one put at least one cube of sugar in. The ninjas sat on the couch drinking coffee. That was until a group of loud explosions. The kids jumped to their feet spilling the coffee.

They ran out to find chaos. The wizards were running right into the forest. They looked trying to find the source.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto to a woman.

"Death eaters are here!" she yelled and ran off.

Then they saw a family of three hovering in the air. But they couldn't see why. Ta-li and Neji activated their Byakugan. "There I see them," said Tai-li.

"There's a group of people dressed in black with white masks. They are the ones," said Neji.

The ninja fought back the coward of fleeing wizards to where the group was. Then they saw that another group had come in and try to stop. But were afraid the family would fall.

The ninja rushed ahead of the group. They met the blacked robed people eye to eye. They pulled out their kunai and ran a head to attack. But before they could they ducked as a fire ball came towards them. Then a bright green light filled the sky. They looked up to see a symbol in the sky. It was a skulk and a snake coming out of it's mouth like a tongue. When they look down again the people were gone.

Like I said I'm sorry that it's so short! Ill make the next one longer! Thanks again to all who liked this story.

See you all later, Ninja2k. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to all who put my story on their favs. This story is going better then my other one. Well like before, I don't own anyone in this story, but I wish I did. So I op you like this chapter!

----September 1st-----

The group of Shinobi stood on the platform looking for the group of teens. It was raining so hard that they were all drench from head to toe. It took a while for them to get through the pillar on to platform nine and three quarters. They had very fun ride up. They got in to a taxi and drove al the way with naruto staring out the window the whole time. Hat was until they go out and got wet. The rain was pouring like some one spilled a bucket of water over the whole place. Just like in the land of rain.

They had change into the muggle clothing that Dumbledore had given them. Naruto had a orange t shirt with streaks of black on the sides. He had on baggy blue jeans, and with white tennis shoes that had orange stripes on the sides. He wore his head band across his fore head. He had a black cloak with the symbol of the leaf village in orange on the front of it.

Lee wore a dark green polo, with dark blue baggy jeans. He had red belt, which had the metal part of his head band on the front and white all star converses. His bandages when up to his elbows and his cloak, was thrown over his shoulders so he could move more easily. On the lapel he had a pale green symbol of the leaf on it.

Tenten picked out a long pale pink shirt that had flower designs on the side, the sleeves went down to her elbows. She had navy blue shorts that went down to her knees with the Nike symbol on the side with pink, white and black high-tops. He head band was tied around her neck like hinata. Her cloak had kunai designs near the herm of the cloak in pink; the symbol of the leaf was in pink too.

Neji had picked something more unnoticeable. Black polo long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with black high-tops. His hair was not tied at the end, so when a breeze came by his hair would fly all over the place. His head band was tied across his fore head. There was a small yin and yang sign on his fingerless gloves he wore. His black cloak had a pale blue leaf mark on the lapel.

Kiba wore a grey sweatshirt with a white muscle shirt under. He picked grey skinny jeans and worn out red element skate boarding shoes. Akamaru was sitting on top of Kiba's head. The sweatshirt had a design of bones on the front. People walking by him looked up at Akamaru and muttered some thing about it being so cute. His black cloak had a grey leaf mark on the lapel.

Ino had on a dark purple tank top that had leaf designs on the front right side bottom in white. She had a black skirt that when down to her knees and was cut along the sides so she could move easy, she wore dark legging under. Along with that, she wore light tan uggs. Her blond hair was tied back in to a pony tail. Her cloak had light purple leaves at the herm and a light purple leaf symbol on the lapel.

Tai-li picked out a dark green jacket with a black tank top under the unbuttoned green jean jacket. On the back of the jacket there was a design of stars. She had black knee length shorts with blue and white high tops. She wore black fingerless gloves. Her blond and black hair was tied to the side, like a side tail. Her head band was across her head. Her black cloak had the symbol of the leaf and the ANBU insignia on the lapel in white.

What the gang hasn't notice was what's with Kiba and Neji's ears. "When did you two get piercing?!" yelled Naruto when he first notice that Neji and Kiba had four piercing going up both of their ears. But Naruto wasn't the only one who didn't know. The others were looking at the two boys wondering the same thing.

"Well a while ago," said Neji.

"Took you all long enough to notice," said Kiba.

"It's been like a year or two already," said Neji.

"We are not here to walk about us and piercings. Lets look for Harry and his friends," said Kiba.

"I see them," said Ino. She pointed over to a group of kids who fit the pictures. But there were some kids that they haven't seen before.

"Lets wait for them to get on then we'll get on," said Lee.

They waited for a few minutes until they got on the train. People were staring at their strange animals and the two with the almost white eyes. The two birds were sitting on the shoulders of their masters and Ino's cat was resting in Ino's arms. Lee's squirrel was on top of his head looking around. Tenten's mouse was riding on her shoulder, Naruto's fox was following behind Naruto trying to weave thourght the legs of people. The wolf cub was walking next to Kiba hoping to play with his new dog friend.

They found the group of friends in a compartment near the back of the train. By tht time they got there the train was already moving. In the cabin was Harry and his friends, they were alone. In the cabin next to Harry's sat Fred and George also a girl with red hair the same shade as the boys. They waved to the twins and walked over to Harry's. Naruto opened the door to the cabin; all 3 pairs of eyes went to them.

"Hi, can we sit here?" asked Naruto.

"Every where else is full," said Tenten.

"Sure," said the girl with bushy hair. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"My name is Ron Weasley," said the boy with red hair.

"I'm Harry Potter," said the boy with dark hair and glasses. He was shocked to not see any reaction. Most people when they learn his name would start to ask him all kinds of questions. But this time he got no reaction.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said a bright blond.

"Rock Lee," said a boy with a bowl cut.

"Ino Yamanaka," said a girl with long pale blond hair.

"Tenten," said a girl with brown hair.

"Kiba Inuzuka," said a boy with brown hair and a little dog on his head.

"Neji Huyga," said a boy with long dark hair and almost white eyes.

"Tai-li Toyoshima," said a girl with black hair with streaks of blond, she had the same pale eyes.

"Are you first years?" asked Ron. "You're all a tad too old."

"Yeah. We'll 4th years," said Lee.

"Really? I've never seen you before," said Harry.

"We're transfer students," said Naruto.

"Where from?" asked Hermione.

"Japan," said Ino.

For the next few minutes the teens started to talk. Hermione and Neji got off on the wrong foot. Hermione got an earful from Neji when she asked him some thing. The two were not getting along. Lee tried to patch things off and only got in the middle of a glare off which Neji won. Only Tai-li and Neji sat out. Tai-li sat with her arms cross and eyes closed, head down. Neji was in the same position. Harry notice that the two were sitting alone. "What's with them?" he asked Ino and Tenten.

"What nothing. They're just like that," said Tenten.

"You know, they both like each other but just won't admit it," said Ino.

"Those Two? Can't see it," asked Harry. "What's with their eyes? Are they blind or something?"

"No, they have great eyesight. Better not say that in front of those two," said Ino.

"Well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter and his little friends," said a blond boy at the door. Behind him stood two over size boys or monkeys. "Who might these be? A couple of loons? Wait, I remember seeing you all at the world cup. Well didn't know you'll be attending Hogwarts," he looked at Ino, Tenten and Tai-li. Who had opened her eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" hissed Harry.

"What are girls like this doing sitting with people like you?" he snored. The girls looked at him. "Why don't you come sit with us instead of these pricks?"

"Back off you bastard," said Tai-li.

"What did you say?" asked Malfoy. The two figures behind shook. They look like they were ready to jump. He held up a hand and they stopped.

"You heard me. You bastard. What are those two behind, your trained dogs?" she said coldly. She glared at them with her pale eyes.

"I like you. You're cold. But no. You white eyed freak," he said. The others in the compartment shook their heads.

With that Tai-li snapped. She rushed up to the boy; she grabbed the front of his robes and slammed him against the door.

"Listen here punk. I'm still mad at what happen back at the quidditch cup. If I were you I'd watch my back. I can kill you right here and now with out magic. I could break both of your arms so you can't fight back. If I were you I would shut up and leave before I do," hissed Tai-li so cold that the boy winched at the sound of her voice. To make things worst she sent off a wave of killing intent strong enough to scare off anyone who was in range.

Malfoy took the hint and ran out of the cabin. The two monkeys stood their staring dumbly at the girl. She turned to look at them with murdered in her eyes. They weren't as dumb as they looked, they ran for it. The 3 wizards were looking at Tai-li with fear in their eyes. "Blimey that was awesome!" yelled Ron.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione.

"You got rid of Malfoy just like that," said Harry.

"He was sacred out of his mind," cheered Ron.

"This is going to be a fun year," said Kiba. He looked at the door where the three had just stood.

When the train stopped they got off and loaded into the carriages, the ride to the school took no time flat. But it was raining the whole time over. They didn't ride in the carriages. They had to ride over in the lake. The waters were so choppy that a few kids few over board only to be pushed right back up on to the boat again. By the time they go to the school they were completely drench. The water had even gone through the robes and shoes.

But once they got in Dumbledore one of the teachers had told them that Dumbledore needs to talk with them. They were lead in to his office an were to wait their until he came back. They were all pretty bored. The oictures on the wall were annoying them. Naruto was having a fight with a woman and man, about who they are and what they are doing here. Naruto explain to them but they wouldn't listen.

"_Where is Dumbledore-san?" _whinedNaruto. _"These pictures are annoying." _

"_Well then stopped talking to them," _said Ino.

"_Wonder why we couldn't meet the school," _said Lee.

"_He has his reasons,"_ said Tai-li.

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore walked in with the teachers following. The ninjas looked at Dumbledore hoping for an expatiation. "Sorry to keep you waiting," said Dumbledore. "But we have a Change if plans."

"What kind of changes?" asked Tai-li.

"You will meet the students of the school when the other schools have arrived. I want them to know that you all are protecting them for the triwizard tournament. After the Beauxbatons and Drumstrang get here you will appear to the students. Until then you will stay here and out of sight. I have the rooms made for you all and you are freely to move about, but make sure no students see you," sai Dumbledore.

"Don't worry. We have our ways," said Tai-li.

"Can we be dress like students during the day then move outside," said Neji.

"Yes, but I want you to look the same every day," said McGonagall.

"Easy," said Ino.

"Do you mind if you show us to our rooms now?" asked Lee.

"I'm tried!" said Naruto. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"You're still Hungry?" said Kiba. After all you ate on the train?"

"Yeah. what of it?" said Naruto as he pouted.

"Well will send dinner to your rooms. All of your baggage will be there long with your pets," said Dumbledore. "Will you lead them, McGonagall."

The old witch lead the ninjas down to their rooms. In front was a painting of a old man. "Password?" he asked.

She turned to the ninjas and told them the Password. "Lollypops," she said.

The picture swung open and leads them in to a big den. "The boys are on the right and girls left. If you have any problems or questions ask me," she said and then left.

The girls headed up to their room to change and put things away. the guys did the same. Then they heard some sort of snapping sound. They ran back in to the den to find a small little thing standing there. it was dressed I rags and had big green eyes. "Sirs and miss's dinner is ready," it said. From be hind her a large cart full of full came rolling in. Naruto ran over to the cart with eyes big.

"What's your name?" asked Tenten.

"Pinky miss," it said.

"Thank you for the food, Pinky," said Tenten. "I'm Tenten. That's Ino, Tai-li, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Naruto."

Pink watched as Naruto grabbed a plate of food and started to stuff his face. While the others ate slowly. "Do want some?" asked Naruto. "Well help your self."

He slides a plate piled high with mash potatoes, corn, pieces of turkey and gravy was poured over the whole plate. She stared at it with big eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. It that nobody ever offer Pinky food. Never," she said.

"Well, we won't tell any one," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"GO on eat," said Ino.

Pinky looked around and tears filled her green eyes. "Thank you sirs and miss's. Pinky grateful to all," she then starts to eat.

Sorry, but that's it, I'll get more next time. Ninja2k


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and added it to their fav. I'm so happy over 500 hits and it's doing way better then my first story! **_

_**About this chapter, the ninjas are going to met the other schools. So I'm using the movie way. When they are all in the great all and everything. They get to put on a little show for every one. So have fun reading. **_

The next morning was the start of the new school year. Harry and friends were eating breakfast. You're eating again, I Notice," said Ron, watching Hermione.

"I decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," said Hermione haughtily.

"Yeah.. and you were hungry," said Ron, grinning.

There was a sudden rustling of noise above them, then and a hundred owls came soaring thought the open windows carrying the morning mail. Instinctively, Harry looked up. but there was no sign of white among the mass of brown and grey. The owls circled the tables, looking for who their letters were addressed.

When all the letters were dropped off, Harry noticed that there was one bird left flying in the air. But this was not an owl. It looked like a flacon. "Hey, wonder who's falcon that is," he said to Ron.

"Yeah. It looks like it can't find the person," said Ron.

"Why would any one use a flacon? Owls are fine," said Harry.

"Wait look," said Hermione.

The bird then took a nose dive and landed on the arm of a boy with a cold looks on his face. Harry thought it looked like Neji. That's when it hit him. "Hey, have you guys seen the exchange students yet?" asked Harry.

"Come to think of it no," said Hermione.

"They weren't at the sorting," said Ron.

"Hey, you guys talking about the exchange students?" asked Fred as he lend in.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Ron.

"We met them at the Quidditch cup," said George.

"Really where?" asked Harry.

"They were in the same box as us," said Fred.

"Really? I didn't see them," said Hermione.

"Well. You guys were to busy watching the match. It you paid attention before the match to the people who some in you would have," said George.

"So you guys met them in the train?" asked Fred.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"So what do-"

"You guys-"

"Think?" they finish it the same time.

"They're ok," said Hermione.

"That girl, Tai-li. She scared off Malfoy," said Ron. "It was so funny watching him run off."

"Really? Well I could see why. I heard they had a bad run in with the malfoys," said Fred.

"What happened?" asked Ron leaning in. not waiting to miss a word.

"I don't think we can tell you," said Fred.

"You will find out from them. I don't think they will like if we go around talking about them," said George.

"What bad huh?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but we'll not saying any thing," said Fred

"Well, I wonder when they will show up. Can't wait to see that Naruto again," said George.

"He had something about him that we like," said Fred.

-------October what ever the date is -----

The group of ninja waited outside of the great hall. They were to come in when the other schools have entered. They were to come in last and do a few tricks and what not. It had bee a few weeks in which they most dull ever. They had to us a henge Justu. They had to eat their meals in their rooms. They couldn't even go out in to the forest.

The others were standing quietly waiting to enter. Naruto was pacing back and forth. "Why do we have to wait for so long?!" yelled Naruto.

"_Naruto. Quite," _said Ino.

"_There are others are here,"_ said Lee.

Naruto looked down the hallway and saw a group of girls in blue walking up. They looked at the group dressed as muggles wearing a strange head band that had some symbol. The stopped and stared at the group. The girls were all dressed the same with the same hair style. They walk past the seven and into the hall. The group still wore the muggle clothing that they had on during the 1st of September, but they had their uniforms under. Naruto pulled at his collar, "It's so hot," he said.

"_Stop complaining," _said Lee. _"This will be fun!"_

"_What ever. You think every mission is fun," _said Naruto.

"_That's because it is," _said Lee. "_You all need to have a better look on life!"_

"_Another group is coming," _Kiba said.

They saw a group of boys a bit older then them. They were dressed in red and looked ready to fight for anything and against any one. The group stopped in front of the Shinobi and they all glared at each other for sometime. Until the group of wizards had to go in. they head Dumbledore call in the boys and they walked through the huge double doors.

"_Looks like we're next," _Tenten muttered.

"_Wonder how many people will be in there," _said Tai-li.

Then they heard Dumbledore call them in by the names of transfer students from Japan. They enter the hall to find all the eyes on them. They bowed and walked into the middle of the room. They on one knee and their fist held them up. the students watched as the group of seven shout something in a language that none of them know. But they seem to be talking to Dumbledore.

"May we ask that you all do a Demonstration? And Speak in English, the others can not under stand," said Dumbledore.

"What, we ask is that we do not wish to do a Demonstration. We feel that it is not important," said Tai-li.

"It is, if you are to the guards this year. The students want to see what you can do," said Dumbledore.

Everyone in the hall gasped. The students of Hogwarts and the visiting schools. Kids around the ages of frouth years were to be guards of a whole school. Harry and friends were left opened mouthed. They were sitting with the guards, on the train, and they made friends with them. No wonder Tai-li easily scared Malfoy. But they wonder why they haven't seen the, at school until now.

Just then the doors of the hall we opened and in came a ball of fire heading in the guard's direction. But they didn't move. The Neji started to spin in a circle. A blue light started to come around him and the fire was shot off spinning in a shower flames. The students and teachers gasped but Dumbledore looked impressed. They looked at the doors and saw that the girl that spoke before stood at the door. They look to the group and saw her standing there. Then in a puff of smoke she disappeared.

"Well, was that enough or can you handle more?" she said.

"Go a head," said Kiba.

"This will be great training," said Lee.

"Give them a show if you want," said Neji.

"It'll be fun," said Naruto. Then they all pulled off their cloaks and were in ANBU gear.

Students POV

The girl at the door moved her hand so fast, that the students could make anything out. Then there was a rumble and a dragon made of water appeared in front of them. The Dragon headed straight for the teens, then a girl with her brown hair in buns pulled of a sword and muttered some thing. She ran toward the dragon and cut the water dragon in half. But that didn't stop the dragon. It turned into two dragons.

The boy with the dog got on all fours then the dog jumped on to his back and transform into him. They then turned into little tornados and attacked to dragon. The blond boy, well boys. They were about 5 of him and they attacked the water. The boy with the bowl cut was moving so fast that they couldn't see him. Then the blond girl mad hand signs and then a strong gust of wind came out of no where and cut the dragon up. The brown hair girl started to throw all kinds of weapons at the dragon and it finally stopped.

Normal POV

"That was a wonderful performance!" said Dumbledore. "I would like to introduce new transfer students for this year. They will also act as guards. But they are still here to learn so I wish that you do not mess with them. Their Leader is Tai-li," she raised her hand, "There job is to protect you all, but do not get n their way. Now, they will be sorted into the houses where they will stay in for this year. But they will be allowed to freely move between the houses and common rooms."

"Huyga Neji," yelled McGonagall.

A boy with long dark brown hair walked up to the stool. Some how, all the guards were able to put the muggle clothes back on. Everyone started to talk about his eyes and ear rings. He could pick some things up but he didn't care. He heard some of the girls talking about him and when he looked over, they blushed a little.

The hat was placed on his head. "Well, you are a very cold person my friend," said the hat out loud. Then it started to talk to Neji in his mind. "I see that you've had a sad childhood. You held on to that pain for years, turning you in to the person you are today. But you are very smart and caring. You also would fit in Ravenclaw. But what you have done in the past is nothing to over look." The hat was quite for some time. "YOU GO TO SLYTHERIN!" it yelled the last part. There was a small amount of cheering came from that table. But Neji didn't go to that table.

"Inuzuka Kiba," yelled McGonagall.

The brown head boy with the dog walked up toll give them permission to move between the house as they like. I the stool. He could hear people talking about him, but he tuned it all out. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. "Well, this is a change of thought, you are happier," it said out loud and stopped. "Very brave and friendly. You care about your friends and very trusting. " It said in Kiba's mind. "GRYFFINDOR!" Kiba too didn't go to the table.

"Rock Lee," yelled the teacher.

A boy with a bowl cut stepped forward. He had a big smile on his face and very bright teeth. The hat was placed on his head. "You are very brave," it said inside of his head. "You are very strong and have a high spirit. You are a hard working, which fits you in to Hufflepuff." It said. It gave it more thought and said; "HUFFLEPUFF!" there was loud cheering for the Gryffindor table, but he didn't go to the table.

"Tenten," yelled McGonagall.

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes stepped up. She sat on the stool and the hat was place on his head. "Ahh, a brave young woman," it said out loud. "You are brave and smart, but you are also very cunning... where to place you," it said in her mind. "RAVENCLAW!" it yelled.

"Toyoshima Tai-li," said McGonagall.

The girl that had the two colored hair and the one that did that water and fire magic stepped up. Then the hat was placed on her head. "Ahh, you are also cold. Emotionless even," it said out loud. "You've had enough sadness in your life. But you are very friendly," it said her head. "But what you've done to others and yourself is not forgivable." again in her head. "SLYTHERIN" it yelled. There wasn't much cheering, but Drago was not happy with that.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Yelled McGonagall.

A boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes. He had a goofy smile on his face, he had little whisker marks on his face. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. "Well, you are a real change from the last one," said the hat out loud. "You are really brave and very friendly. You care for your friends but not to bright," it said in his mind. "You belong in GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. There was a loud cheering sound coming from the Gryffindor table. Naruto smile brightly.

"Yamanaka Ino," yelled McGonagall.

The girl with pale blond hair got up on the stool. The boys all waited and hoped she was in their house. The hat was placed on her head, "Ahh, you are different," it said out loud. "You are brave and bright, you are a hard worker I see, you want to be useful and helpful to your friends. Very brave and bold," it said in her head. "You go to GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. There was loud cheering coming from that table.

But they've notice that none of the new kids have sat down yet. They were still standing up front. They had their hands behind their backs and an emotionless look on their faces. Then Dumbledore made an announcement about the tournament and showed them the goblet of fire. He explains the age limit, some of the students didn't like the idea but Dumbledore stopped them. "Now our new students will have a word with you all," he said.

Tai-li stepped up and all eyes were on her. "Well, as you all know that we are guards, but we are still here to learn just like you. But let me tell you one thing; we are still guards and if you get in our way we will use force," she sends them a icy cold stare.

"Like Dumbledore-san said, we are allowed to move between the common rooms so we will pop up a lot," said Tenten.

"But as Dumbledore-san said; do not mess with us, we still want to learn. Back in Japan they don't have magic like they do here so we want to learn more," said Ino.

"As you all know, Tai-li is in command. I'm second in commend. So if you spot any trouble and can't find Tai-li you can come to me," said Neji.

"So if you listen to us, you will all be safe," said Kiba.

With that the Ninja disappeared and the Students looked around hoping to find them. Then Naruto and Lee reappeared in front of the whole group. The Hogwarts students and the other students stared wondering what they had to say. "Hey by the way, now that the others are gone, we have some things to tell you bout our group," said Lee.

"If you guys want to stay out of the hospital don't piss off Tai-li, Neji or Kiba. Not to say Ino. When those guys get mad, stay out of their way," said Naruto. "Tenten is ok but don't get in her way."

"Yes, our team mates are good friends but they need to get help with their anger," said Lee.

"And if you get them mad, don't run. Well do run but-"

"What do you two think you are doing?" growled Tai-li from behind them.

The two slowly turned around to meet the eyes of their angry captain and teammates; they were smart and bolted for the door. Just in case they threw a few smoke bombs. Which went off and the students started to cough and swear. The teachers go rid of the smoke just like that.

Lucky for those two that none of others wanted to run and catch them. The four of them sighed they then turned to Dumbledore and bowed.

"Sorry bout that," said Kiba.

"But those two have more energy then any normal person would or could or should," said Ino.

"They can be hard to handle some times," said Tenten. "Especially the blond midget."

The group disappeared from sight. But they noted the man sitting in the comer. He had a strange eye that was a blue and he had a fake leg for the looks of it. They had to keep an eye on them.

"Well, this year will be one to remember," said Dumbledore.

The students of all three schools were left opened mouthed, so were the teachers. Out side the hall, the shinobi stood their waiting. "Well, that plan sure worked out fine," said Kiba.

"That was a good idea Tai-li. This will make sure that they know we will use force on them if needed," said Ino.

"Well, let's just hope we don't have to. Hope it will be a slow year," she said.

"Not likely. This will be a long year," said Kiba.

"Well, Naruto and Lee will seem like the nice ones for now. But Kiba you can stop the act. Ino, Tenten you to," said Neji.

"Thanks, how can you guys act so calm all the time? My face hurts for frowning so much!" kiba yelled.

"Yeah. It's a wonder you guys don't have frown lines yet!" moaned Ino. She rub the sides of her face and fore head.

"Well, it was fun acting like that. I don't think I can pull if off again," said Tenten.

Just then Naruto and Lee came up. they looked like they had a fun time. "Well, tomorrow will be the first day of class!" said Lee.

"More work!" Naruto wined.

"You baka. We know everything already. Remember?" asked Kiba.

"yeah. I know still what about the homework?" he asked.

"Well, anyways since you three are in Gryffindor you will have the ob of looking over Harry. So be on your toes. The rest of us will watch out far anything strange," said Tai-li.

**Well that's it! Tell me what you like and hated. It you have any ideas tell me! So can you guys vote on something?**

**Do you think that:**

_Neji and naruto's name shuld come out of the goblet or_

_Tai-li and tenten_

_Ino and Kiba_

_Lee and Neji _

_Tai-li and Kiba _

_Naruto and Kiba _

_Or you can may your own pairing. Should anyone else come from the village and join in? _


	5. note

Sorry, but I can't come up one thing. I am truly in a writer's block. Sorry, but maybe you can help me. Send in ideas and thoughts. Help me out, I need the list of classes they have. There's a poll on my profile. Please go there and vote on the two who you want in!

Later

~Ninja2k XD


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all your help. I have some new things to think about. But I have this short chapter for all of you. But keep sending me ideas.

"Wow, those guys are the guards?" asked Ron.

The students were in their common rooms after everything. They watched as the guards showed their strength and wandless magic. Hermione had pulled out a book stating how that type of magic was impossible. But after what they saw in the great hall could prove that book wrong. The guards have come off a little strong. The only sane ones seem like the blond kind naruto and the bowl cut kid, lee.

"I know they are about the same age as us. It's hard to believe that they are that powerful," said harry. "I wonder what those Japanese magic schools teach their students."

"I know, I want to learn to do that cool dragon thing," said Ron.

"But that all can't be possible. This books states that without a wand you can't focus magic strong enough to cast a spell. I wonder what kind of trick they used," muttered Hermione.

"Give it up. You saw that with your own eyes," said Ron.

"Yeah, maybe they teach different things in Japan," said Harry.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," she said.

"We should hit the hay too," said Harry.

"Sure," said Ron.

The two friends went up the stairs to their rooms. They changed into their Pjs and slip into bed. Every student and a few teachers had the same thing on their minds as they fell in to a deep sleep. "What are the guards real power?"

--------

"Well, that was fun," said Tai-li.

"Well, it was a good warm up," said Ino.

"Yes! I can't wait to learn more magic! It's so youthful! It's so easy!" said Lee.

Lee was the only one of them who have gotten the hand of magic so easily. Tai-li was a close second, but he would get the spells after 2 or 3 tries. It would take the others a few times until they got it down. Maybe it was because he has to use to charka that makes it so easy for him to use magic. But that didn't bother any of them so much.

"Well, who wants to patrol tonight?" asked Kiba.

"I'll do it," said Tenten.

"Me too," said Ino.

"Ok time for us to get in to bed. We have a big day ahead of us," said Neji.

"What but I'm not tied at all!" naruto yelled.

"Do you want to patrol?" asked Tai-li.

"Sure, nothing else to do here," said Naruto. "Hope I don't run into any more paintings. They talk too much."

Next day

"I'm so tired," groaned Naruto.

"Well. You're the one who didn't want to switch," said Kiba poking the blond who had his head on the table.

They ninja were in the great hall. Naruto, Kiba, and Ino were sitting right next to each other. They were dressed in the uniforms. Naruto had his head down tying to get some sleep in the loud hall. Naruto had stayed up all night wondering the school at around 4 in the morning he got into another fight with a few paintings. Kiba had to drag him away at least 200 feet before naruto stopped yelling. Naruto didn't get along with a lot of pictures, they just ask to many questions.

"Naruto? What happen? You look awfully pale," asked Hermione.

"I stayed up all night last night," said Naruto.

"Bloody hell! Why'd you do that?" asked Ron. He started to stuff food in to his mouth.

"He was patrolling all night long. He didn't want to switch places with any one," said Ino.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Harry.

"I was bored and couldn't sleep," came the gorily voice of Naruto.

"Wait, Dumbledore lets you guys stay out at night?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Kiba.

"That's no fare!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron really? They are the guards," said Hermione.

"Well, one thing for sure is that I'm not doing that again," said Naruto.

The bell rang, the plates and food disappears and it's time for classes.

I know that this chapter is short, but I only got this far with the help of my wonderful reads and friends. So I still need help. But I won't be updating for a while, I have to stop now. I need to get a new book, I need the classes that they have. If you guys can help me, send me the classes they have. If I can't find them, it would be a while before I update. There's a poll on my profile. Go and check it out


	7. my note

Sorry about not getting to update soon, but my computer is being dumb and won't let me type. So I've been working on my story at school during my free time. Then I would save it to my thumb drive. You know those flash drive things?

But then that broke and now I have to start all over again. I am truly sorry for this.

Don't kill me.

~Ninja2k


End file.
